Resurrection
by serenity1084
Summary: The price Grisia pays to resurrect Lesus is his life. But the God of Light still wants his Sun Knight to walk on Earth, which is why our 11 holy knights are frantically trying to find the four crystals that are his soul body personality and memories and magic. If they are all gathered within a month, the God of Light will return Sun. So, will the 11 idiots be able to take Sun back?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic about LSK and so, it may not be so brilliant. But, if you're reading this, please tell me the parts where you were dissatisfied. In any case, I'll disappear now and let you enjoy the story!**

I don't know when I died. I have absolutely no idea. All I know is that I was out, trying to finish what I had started. I had underestimated _her_ it seems. After all, who would've thought that a little girl, dressed in frilly red silk, could defeat the almighty Judgment Knight? Well, even I wouldn't. It seems she wasn't just a little girl. Ha, she was anything but a little girl.

When I understood that I was dying, the first thing I thought was…running away. Well, crawling away. There was no telling what lengths Sun would go to resurrect me and I certainly did not want him losing anything more then what he already had. I wouldn't let him suffer because of me. Because, I knew that, if the world was ending and it was his last chance of escaping, Sun would return and grab hold of our hands, even if it meant his death. Sun, no, Grisia was like that. He was just too devoted. His brothers to him were more important than his life.

I had various things to think of in my head. Although I was dying, I had responsibilities. I had realized that I had no chance of crawling away, which was why I was trying to think of what to do in order to prevent Grisia from resurrecting me. My debate with myself ended miserably, for I found out that I had no way.

That was when I felt someone throw low level healing spells at me. It was of no use though, my wound was probably already in the healing range of at least a Moderate Heal. And I didn't think it was something that could be treated completely by a Moderate Heal. Oh no, complete treatment of it probably required an Ultimate Heal. Judging by the person's choice of spell in this kind of situation, he was probably a knight from one of the platoons of the cruel-cold hearted faction. So, he had no chance of keeping me alive.

I felt myself being carried away, and that was also when my brain turned completely white. Finally, I was dying. Slowly, I was leaving this world. Leaving this world? It hit me like a punch in the face. I had just realized what death really meant. I'd never come back. I'd never be able to come back to support Sun again. I'd never be able to listen to his rambling again, nor would I be able to see his brilliant golden hair and bright sky blue eyes. I would never even see him again.

Again, I was mistaken. Even if I was dead, it didn't mean I'd stay so. Sun was going to resurrect me, not minding the price. At that moment, I hated Grisia. I hated him for being such a fool. And again at that moment, I understood again that Grisia was someone who really deserved being the Sun Knight. The Sun Knight was named after the sunlight that illuminated the world. Grisia was no different. Except, he didn't bring light. He _was_ the light.

_Grisia…I'm sorry._

That was the last though I managed to produce, for everything turned black after that. That was it. I was dead.

People say that death brings relief. I felt no such thing. It was guilt that I felt. Because I knew that Grisia was going to lose something again. I was starting to understand Leaf better. It's true that if it were Leaf who had become blind and not Sun, Leaf would stay blind unlike Sun, who could 'sense'. Leaf knew that. We all knew that. However, Leaf still blamed himself for making Sun lose his sight. Since I'm being honest, we all had blamed him at some point. And I had told all 10 knights that, no matter what happened, they had to get out of Sun's reach before dying. I was breaking the law I had set, which made me feel even guiltier.

I don't know how much time passed until the pitch-black emptiness became bright again. I looked around, searching for something, anything. Suddenly, I heard Sun's voice. He shouted at me,

"Happy cooperation!"

It brought back memories. It was true that Sun was not really easy to handle. He was peculiar, as he only wanted small favours in return for his undying loyalty. Small things like beating up dogs for him or buying him blueberry desserts. How we all found these requests bothersome really made me feel awful sometimes because he, no matter what happened, would not leave us. Even if it brought pain, suffering…even if it brought loneliness he'd never, ever leave us.

I watched, stunned, as Grisia appeared before my eyes. With his angry eyes and messed up hair, he looked at me in the most inelegant manner possible.

"Lesus Judgment, you liar! You're coming back this instant! It's a cooperation remember?" he shouted, stretching out one of his hands. _Ah Sun_, I thought, _I'm so, so sorry_.

I held his hand, selfishly, thoughtlessly. I knew that holding his hand was making him lose something else. But at that moment, nothing mattered. I had found light once again and it was blinding me. Making me unable to see, making all my senses go numb. I knew that I'd regret doing it. Knew it very well. But that was how light was. Irresistible.

I was pulled back. From death to life. The second I realized it; I wanted to disappear into thin air. Me being alive meant that Sun had paid the price again. I had taken away a part of him.

I took in a deep breath and started coughing. Air filled my lungs and I desperately looked around searching for Sun. He had to be there with everything complete. He had to be.

I frantically looked around, trying to find him. And I did a few seconds later. He was lying on the floor, motionless. He then shook his head and got up with Leaf's help. It was of little avail though, for a few seconds later, his legs gave way and he was left standing on his knees. Something was telling me that if Leaf and Storm weren't clasping his shoulders firmly, he'd collapse.

I got up, panic-stricken, and shouted,

"You revived me!? What did you lose this time?!"

Sun didn't reply, just gave a small smile of relief.

"Lesus Judgment, don't you ever dare to do that again. You're confined. Take him away Roland."

No one moved. Sun's voice was unbelievably weak and his breathing laboured, we had all realized. This made me even more cautious. After all, this was Grisia. He was supposed to shout at me.

My panic did not disappear, for Grisia now looked extremely pale. Knowing him, he'd do everything to keep his skin fresh and healthy, which included skin whitening. But, what Sun usually wanted was a healthy whiteness, not this purplish white that made him look like a corpse.

My worries turned into reality as Grisia closed his eyes and his chest stopped rising and falling. With a look of shock and disbelief, I leaned in to check his pulse. My look changed into that of panic and desperation after that. Grisia's heart wasn't beating.

"No way," Blaze said, "Sun, you can't be…" Blaze fell on his knees and tried to hear Grisia breathing, only to back off as if he had seen a ghost. Leaf was already on his knees and hands, looking at Grisia pleadingly. Storm was staring at Grisia, eyes watering. Next to him, Earth was calling out, "Grisia?" continually, an unconvinced look on his face. Cloud had materialized next to Grisia, his hand grasping Grisia's wrist as he was trying to find a pulse, frantic. Moon had long forgotten his act and was trying to stand up, finding it impossible. Stone was next to Moon, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Ice no longer had his icy expression; he was shaking Grisia violently, all the while whispering his name. Metal was leaning over my back, looking at Grisia while his hands were trying to wipe his tears. The worst was Roland. He was literally blown up. If he weren't dead, I'd say that he looked much more like a corpse than Grisia. That's how bad he was.

I held Grisia's hands. Cold. His hands were cold. _Did I really take your life Grisia?_

The room was silent. We all were waiting for a miracle. The miracle never came. Grisia did not open his eyes. Did not breathe. His heart did not beat. The one change the happened was that he started to emit some sort of weird glow. It grew stronger before Grisia started to fade away. I was still holding his hand, eagerly keeping him with myself. It was too late though. Grisia faded completely, leaving me hugging myself.

"He's…gone." Earth mumbled between tears.

"I can't believe it…" Storm said, trying to hold his sobs back.

"Grisia Sun, the epitome of perfection, gone." Hell murmured.

I couldn't speak, nor could I move. I had _killed_ Grisia. I had _killed_ him. And there was no corpse we could use to resurrect him unlike me. Ha. Grisia knew how to die so well.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed around us. We all hoped for this to be real. Was Grisia back?

The light completely blinded me for some time. It was just like Grisia's holy light. The light dissolved to reveal a blond man with blue eyes, wearing white head to toe. He looked around 24 and looked just like Grisia. Except his hair was in a long braid, reaching his waist.

"Grisia?" I called out, hoping for him to be back.

"Nope, not him." The person before me said. All my hopes were shattered. This person, whoever he was, had just confirmed that Grisia was dead. Something in me collapsed. Grisia had given his life for me.

"Sheesh you guys are so eager about killing my Sun Knight! Wasn't me taking his vision away enough warning?"

Wait, something is wrong here. _His_ Sun Knight? _Taking_ Sun's eyesight? He wasn't-

"The God of Light?" The Pope blurted out. It sounded unimaginable but it was my first time seeing someone with Holy Magic this powerful. Except Grisia. Since it wasn't Grisia…it was certainly possible.

"Yup that's me. Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not a ghost or anything!" he said, starting to laugh maniacally.

We were…shocked. He had Grisia's voice, his eyes, his hair, and his holy light. Don't tell me Grisia was-

"No Lesus, Grisia is human. Feel at ease. Oh that's right, I almost forgot what I came here for! Right, thanks for reminding." he said, reading my mind.

"As you all know, this fellow here, Lesus Judgment, was just resurrected, by my favourite Sun Knight, Grisia Sun. However, resurrection means altering fate and this, is not something you mortals are allowed to do. I tried to warn Grisia by taking his vision but nooooo, he insisted on resurrecting Lesus too. Which was why I gave him three choices. One was to let Lesus die. He strongly objected."

He shot me a knowing look. Was it just my imagination, or was the God of Light looking _sad_? Something was telling me that he wanted to take my soul out of me and give it to Grisia.

"The second was Grisia losing his ability of producing Holy Light. He gave it some thought but shook his head in the end. Do you know what he said? He said, 'that's the only thing I can help my brothers with. I'd rather die'. The third was…to sacrifice his life in order to resurrect Lesus. He didn't even think about it. He nodded."

Something in me sunk. Even in this kind of situation, he had held helping us higher than living.

"You all, Grisia Sun is _dead_." The God of Light was now speaking with a dangerous tone of voice. His eyes were focused on me. He raised his hand, pointed at me and said,

"Because of you."

All ten knights and the pope looked at me grudgingly. Even Metal, who was as devoted to me as a loyal German dog, had a look of disappointment on his face.

"However, since he is the Sun Knight, I may give him another chance," he said and waited before adding, "if you complete a small task of mine."

My face lit up. I looked at the God of Light pleadingly. I was ready to do anything he asked for, if it was to bring Grisia back.

"Your reckless actions are telling me that you do not value my Sun Knight," he said before receiving objections from all across the room. He raised his hand and silenced us before continuing.

"So you must prove to me that you deserve Grisia. You'll set out on a mission to find four crystals. The blue one is his body, the golden one his soul, the silver one his memories and personality and the crimson one his magic. Solve the riddles, find all four within a month and prove to me that you value him. I'll give him back if you manage to convince me."

With that he disappeared, leaving behind four pieces of paper. I picked them up and stared at the pieces of paper in my hands. Nothing was written on them.

Suddenly, I felt hands patting me on my back. I waited for their blames.

"We're going to bring him back Judge, you'll see." Leaf said. He was the one who understood me best.

"Now, now, you're supposed to be our leader now Judge. Have faith in us." Storm said with his carefree attitude.

Although these two people, who were, like, really close to Grisia, did not blame me, my eyes were on Blaze. He was standing still, not even batting an eyelash. I started,

"Blaze-"

"It wasn't your fault." He said.

"And Sun isn't the type to stay dead. Soon, we'll hear his ramblings again."

I smiled. In truth I was afraid. After all, I had taken away their Sun and all of them greatly valued him. But they didn't seem to hate me. I had a feeling that this also was because of the changes Grisia had brought. In the end, a life without him was unimaginable.

"Thank you, " I said. I meant it. But right now, someone had to lead these people left without their guider.

"Right then, we need to group up."

The room was filled with 'I'm going's when I said,

"Calm down, calm down!" they all stopped shouting and looked at me, grasping the graveness of the situation once again. When I started talking again there was no noise at all.

"We have four crystals to find so in case we have to split up, we must be a group of eight. And to move quickly, we shouldn't bring our platoons along. Now, in case we need to cross borders, we need a diplomat. Storm, that's you."

I could see the relief in Storm's eyes_. I bet you're happy to have accompanied Sun to the palace._

"Needless to say, we need someone to solve the riddles. Cloud, you'll be coming too. Ice, your elemental magic will come in handy. And Earth, we'll need your defensive magic. Leaf will be coming along in case we need long ranged attacks and Hell will come along in case we have to deal with the undead. Blaze, you'll come too, I think we'll have to deal with spirits. And that's it."

The objections weren't late.

"If we all leave who's going to look after the temple? And it doesn't mean that you'll do nothing. Stone, you'll go alert Elijah and the king. Moon, you're going to make sure no one learns of Sun's…death. And Metal, you're in charge of the whole temple, until we're back with Grisia."

With that, I shooed all knight out of the room. I had to talk to the pope.

"Judgment, take this." The pope said, handing me a small bag of healing balls.

"Grisia had made these. And you have no clerics coming with you. Well you do have Leaf and Earth but we both know that they cannot perform Ultimate Heal."

Just when I was going to say thank you, the pope held my wrist and said,

"If you don't come back with Grisia, I'll personally kill you and resurrect you a hundred times to kill you again. Since you have a low chance of being resurrected completely, who knows what you'll lose?"

The pope was worried too, I could see. Something told me that he thought of Grisia's teacher and Grisia as his children. No matter how much they quarreled, I knew that he greatly valued Grisia.

"I'm going to bring him back, I swear." I said and started to leave.

"Lesus," the pope called out. I turned around.

"Be careful."

**So how was it? Perfect? Good? Bad? Awful? As I said, please tell me if you're dissatisfied. Oh, and the next chapter will be Grisia's POV!**


	2. Gambling

**Hello readers! This chapter is Grisia's POV! Enjoy please!**

**Response to your reviews,**

**100****th**** angel: Thank you very much! Well, I think I sort of got what you said. Read and find out!**

**Sakura Hyuga: Omigod, you're one of my 3 heroes! Thank you very much for reviewing!**

**Salerina: Goodness gracious, another of my 3 heroes! Thank you! Yep, he has a twisted personality. Oh now I get it. You mean Lucathia-sama (the last of my three heroes)! Yes, the first chapter was written just after reading her fic called This **_**Is Your Wake Up Call**_** so it could be a bit similar. But, it'll differ vastly, you'll see. 1. That too will be included in the next chapter. 2. The "idiots" bit is revealed in this chapter.**

**Amiric: My, thank you! Don't worry; every chapter will be a different knight's POV. Except sometimes I'll make a chapter consisting of Lesus and Grisia's POVs.**

**Also, as Salerina-san stated, I may make chapters that remind you of Lucathia-sama, Salerina-sama and Sakura-sama. I beg forgiveness if it is disturbing you. Tell me if it does.**

It all started when Roland brought along a dying Judgment. Oh, not dying. Sorry, it should be _dead_.

Judgment being dead was…not right at all. I mean, pfffft how could it be right? It's as impossible as the God of Light appearing before humans! But there I was, looking at his bloodstained figure. Lesus Judgment was _really_ dead.

The first thing I felt when I saw him was not sadness but anger. How could he _dare_ to do something that would mean risking his life? On top of all, he had been injured during the day too! Was it not enough? Did he have to scare the hell out of me and then act as if nothing happened? Why couldn't he trust me?

Lesus was one of the people I valued more than my life. But above all, he was someone I could entrust my brothers' lives to. I trusted him more than myself, more than anyone. That was how much I valued him. But, this idiot (I'm so glad that he can't hear me) wouldn't even trust me about myself. Sometimes I thought I was not capable of helping. After all, he took care of the Church as well as all the official business. And it was _my_ duty as the Sun Knight to do those!

Lesus didn't have faith in me. I didn't know why.

It wasn't only Lesus. They all seemed to keep secrets. I couldn't help but feel…unneeded.

But whatever he did or whatever it was that he couldn't tell me, I don't care about. The important thing is that I want to interrogate him when he wakes up. Which is why he'll wake up. No matter what it takes, he'll wake up.

I was going to resurrect him.

Everything was going right. No, seriously, I was 100% sure that he'd wake up without anything missing. Until I found myself in darkness.

The first thing I thought was that I had somehow fallen unconscious. The strongest possibility was that I had used too much Holy Light and so, passed out. Or, that somehow, my sensing ability was not working. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Wherever this was, it was empty. There was nothing around. A few minutes passed and I found out that I was still able to sense. How? Because I was able to see the incredible amount of holy element forming in front of me. Although I was literally filled with Holy Light, even I couldn't gather this much holy element.

The incredible amount of Holy Light started to construct a human body. When it was finally a visibly human like shape, I heard someone say,

"Hello, Grisia Sun."

This person, whoever he was, was creeping me out. Not because his voice was scary, no, because it was very much like my own voice, if not the same. The fact that I couldn't _see_ the person didn't help either.

"Oh, right, sorry. Forgot to give it back." The person before me said.

I shut down my sensing ability. There was no need for it anymore. I could see clearly, with eyes. I could see normally, just like a human. I looked at my hands and blinked. Everything had disappeared! My vision was back!

"Err, " the person, who I could now see, said. He had golden hair and blue eyes. His face looked like a replica of mine and he was dressed in white. It took me a while to figure out who he was. Oh okay, I couldn't figure it out until he said it.

"Let me introduce myself Grisia. I'm the God of Light."

It sounded impossible. And if I was the normal me, I'd laugh until I fainted. But, he had to be telling the truth. First, we were in the middle of nowhere. Literally. I couldn't sense any elements except this man's brilliant holy light. As a bonus, he had given my vision back too. No human could do _that_.

The way he introduced himself was just weird. He had said it like a drunk man saying, "gimme a cup of beer, bartender". The way he said it sounded too natural. With slight suspicion I asked,

"If you really are the God of Light, then why am I here?" I was quite sure that the God of Light didn't have a habit of drinking with his Sun Knight every once in a while. And on top of all, he had taken me when I was _resurrecting_ someone. It was weird. But who was I to say that the God of Light _wasn't_ weird? He wasn't my childhood friend or anything.

"Let's say that I brought you here to make you choose." The God of Light said. I couldn't understand. Was he going to make me choose the next Sun Knight? Was this why the legend said that the God of Light chose the 12 Holy Knights?

"And what exactly am I supposed to choose?" I asked, eager to finish the conversation. The God of Light looked like, spoke like me_. I think it's creepy enough._

"Grisia, you've altered fate. I let you get away with it once but warned you. I took your vision so that you wouldn't keep on trying to overcome death. But Grisia, only gods can give or take life. And therefore, I cannot let you just resurrect people."

I objected.

"How can I not? They are my brothers!"

"Grisia listen, I can't let you get away easily this time. However, you do happen to be my Sun Knight. Which is why I give you three choices. One is to let Lesus Judgment die."

The God of Light had started to get on my nerves. If I wanted him dead, I wouldn't be trying to resurrect him.

"No. Not in a million years." I said. The God of Light sighed. Somehow, he was reminding me of the pope.

"The second is to resurrect Lesus in return of your ability to produce Holy Light."

I seriously considered taking this choice. However, a Grisia without Holy Light was not Grisia. I was a knight who couldn't even hold a sword and as the Sun Knight, I was supposed to not know Elemental Magic. So, I'd basically become a doll who could not fight by losing my Holy Light. And I highly doubted I'd be able to help my brothers without my it.

In the end, I shook my head defiantly.

"That won't do. My Holy Light is the only thing I can help my brothers with. I'd rather die."

I saw a frown form on the God of Light's face.

"Then, the last choice is to throw your life away to give Lesus his."

I didn't even have to think about it. I'd rather die if I couldn't help my brothers. I couldn't live as a doll after all.

"I have decided to take path three."

"Nothing can change your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said, determination in my voice.

"Then you've got two minutes left to live Grisia Sun." the God of Light said.

I found myself on the floor.

The first few seconds I tried to _feel_ death. It didn't hurt but I could feel my insides collapsing second by second. I didn't move. These were my final moments after all. I had all rights to enjoy them.

Knowing that you're dying is a weird feeling. You try to enjoy life as much as possible when it's certain that you'll never come back. For me, it was these two minutes. I was going to see my brothers for the last time. I was sure that looking at them alone was enough for me to not regret.

An outstretched hand waked me. It was Leaf. I got up, trying to make Leaf support me as much as possible. Although I didn't feel pain, I did feel weak. I felt like sleeping until Judgment rushed in to wake me. I probably couldn't even stand. Well, it wasn't my fault. All my inner systems were collapsing in just two minutes time.

My expectations turned out to be right, for a few seconds later, I found myself on the floor again. Luckily, Storm and Leaf managed to catch me and clutched (literally) my two shoulders. That was when I noticed a frantic Lesus staring at me.

"You revived me!? What did you lose this time!?" He shouted. I was relieved. He was complete. _I guess I can trust this God of light a bit. _I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Lesus Judgment don't you ever dare to do that again. You're confined. Take him away Roland." I said. My voice had come out as an almost inaudible whisper.

_You better not kill yourself again. There'll be no Grisia to revive you the next time!_

No one moved. Although I had told Roland to take Judgment away, he was just standing like a statue, doing nothing. It got me frustrated. I was about to start shouting (as if I could shout) when I heard a voice similar to mine say,

**Last three seconds Grisia.**

I freed myself of Storm and Leaf with some effort.

**3**

I looked at my brothers for the last time.

**2**

I closed my eyes

**1**

I took in one last breath.

And one second later everything turned black. I was officially dead.

I thought I'd never wake up again. That's what death was supposed to be, right? Never waking up. The keywords being _thought_ and _supposed_.

I heard a faint noise of violins and smell of lavenders and blueberry. _Is death supposed to smell like skin whitening masks and desserts?_ _Am I really dead?_

I thought, "just maybe" as I opened my eyes. They had opened. I could see my surroundings. I could see but I couldn't believe. I was in a palace.

"I'm not giving up Grisia." I heard the God of Light say. He had appeared behind me a few seconds ago.

"I'm tired of asking. Care to explain what's going on?" I said, looking directly at him. He sighed and a smile formed on his face. He then answered,

"You're again in the middle of nowhere. I just wanted to make you feel comfortable. In any case Grisia, do you like gambling?"

Again, I was seriously questioning whether this fellow was the God of Light or not. _He is asking me to gamble? What kind of nonsense is this?_

Although I really was suspicious, I nodded. I wanted to see the end of the road.

"Let's make a bet then. I bet your friends can't complete the mission I give them."

What a weird man the God of Light was.

"Whatever it is, they'd complete the task. I'm quite sure."

The God of Light said with a lopsided grin,

"Then that's it. Oh and by the way Grisia, you'll take your life back if you win!" now he was laughing like child. Not like a child actually. Like a lunatic. There was one piece of the puzzle missing though.

"Then, what do _you_ get if _you_ win?" I asked. He gave me the same lopsided grin. Except it looked a lot creepier since now, his head was slightly tilted.

"Why, I get to have you as an undying companion for the rest of my never-ending life!"

Okay, now he was really scaring me.

Then he pointed at a mirror and said,

"You should have the right to at least see how your friends are doing."

The God of Light disappeared. I wasn't paying him any attention though. I was looking at the pope's study and my brothers. Crowding around my dead body. It wasn't long before it too disappeared though. It seemed like the God of Light did not like leaving waste behind.

I watched, horrified, as my friends mumbled my name, crying. I could hear their voices calling out to me. It was almost as if I was in the room with them.

The God of Light appeared in the pope's study.

As I said, he looked an awful lot like me so I wasn't at all surprised to see the shocked looks on my friends' faces. However, as the God of Light introduced himself and told them about what I had chosen (despicable bastard! At least let me have a little bit of privacy!), their expressions changed into that of sadness. I wanted to shout "Hey you all, I'm alive!" but I was quite sure that they couldn't hear me.

The God of Light proceeded with telling them about their mission. I still didn't quite get it but it seemed like they were supposed to find my body, soul, personality and whatnot. It could have been easier. If they didn't have to solve _riddles_.

The Twelve Holy Knights were knights, not bards. I was quite sure that none of my 11 Idiots except Cloud could solve riddles. And Cloud wasn't really the best person to rely on, seeing as he disappeared from time to time.

Needless to say, they agreed. And the God of Light disappeared once more to appear before me.

"Good news Grisia, they agreed!" he said, starting to laugh again.

I wasn't at all amused.

"One thing though, why go through all the trouble to keep a human alive?" I asked. It had started bugging me a while ago. After all, the God of Light was a God. He had no use of humans.

"Simple," he said, "I love gambling."

He disappeared again, leaving me with my mouth hanging open. I sighed, looking at the mirror. Lesus had started planning already. It was interesting to watch them, in a way.

"I guess I'll spend the night then."

**And that's all. So what do you think? Perfect? Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me! And if you have the time, please review. Makes me happy!**

**Next chapter will be Leaf's POV!**


	3. RESPONSES TO YOUR REVIEWS

RESPONSES TO YOUR REVIEWS

Sakura Hyuga: Yep you're a hero. Thank you so much!

D-eLLy-Yuki: He doesn't like gambling in reality. Read "Misunderstandings" part for clearance.

Shimo: Honestly, it was my mistake this time. So, I'm sorry for the mistake. However it'll be Cloud solving the riddles in the story, although since the riddles will not tell them the exact locations and will be about important places for Sun, the others will help out a lot. Thanks for telling me!

Kuran-Nita: As I told Shimo I'm sorry about the part with solving riddles. About the God of Light, read the "Misunderstandings" part please. Thank you for telling me too!

100th Angel: Thank you! He doesn't really like gambling. Read the "Misunderstandings" parts for clearance please.

the-freelance-dreamer: Thank you for the generous compliments. However, please read the "chapter swap" part.

Salerina: Read the "Misunderstandings" part for each and every question you asked please. Thank you!

MISUNDERSTANDING

The God of Light does not like gambling. I was going to tell you about it in the God of Light's POV but since so many people asked, I'll just tell you about it a bit. The God of Light does not like gambling however; he doesn't want to tell Grisia that he's giving him another chance because he values him. Because he is a God and is not supposed to actually say things like that any many more reasons I will not tell you in order to not spoil the story.

The part about the others not being able to solve riddles was a mistake made by me. I apologize sincerely.

The God of Light does not take Grisia's form. They are just REALLY identical and similar in everything. He looks like an older Grisia. Not too old, about 24-25. As to why he talks like him, the Sun Knights change their voices in time unknowingly by talking so elegantly. And their talking is supposed to be similar to The God of Light's, which is why they talk about him in every sentence. Or so I've thought of doing.

CHAPTER SWAP

Since people have so many questions about The God of Light, the next will be his POV. Leaf's POV will be after that. And after that, probably Blaze's POV.


End file.
